Giggles and Smiles
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: Their new apartment was nice and spacious, that's for sure.


They moved house a couple of months ago, a nice little apartment in the same building as their friends. Him and Éponine never expected to be given such an oppurtunity, a fresh start from the troubles of her father, but they did.

The apartment was pretty nice when they arrived, the rooms a little small and admittedly quite plain and boring. But Éponine spiced it up a little, her fiery attitude and bold creativity decorating the space with eye catching additions to their new home.

It's all been very fun, the whole moving house thing. He has a lot more time on his hands now, as he doesn't work. He spends his days in his apartment, sitting and reading a book or looking out of the window; there's really not much to do. Either that, or his friends come around to talk to him, and they're just as he remembers them.

He didn't get to spend a lot of time with them, not during the Gavroche ordeal, the entire debacle him and Éponine had when fighting for custody. He missed them dreadfully, but he got them back and that's all that matters. He doesn't really know what happened to his job, but Éponine says that he's on a break from it.

Him and Grantaire laugh about it, the fact that he didn't even tell his company that he was taking a holiday. He supposes that Éponine must have explained it to them, and it's good that she did because he can't find his phone and he certainly could not deal with any angry voicemail messages from them.

Despite the fact that he's on holiday, he finds himself spending more than enough time alone. He used to love the alone time when he was swamped with plans and maps and meetings, but now that it's all over, he finds himself longing for the company of others.

Éponine is almost constant with how many times she comes and sees him in the day, and he adores how careful and loving she is towards him. She comes and sits with him for hours on end, just talking about each other and sharing memories together. But, of course, Éponine still has a job, so she has to leave after a while. But she always comes back.

She's looking better now as well. Because she's not sleeping on the streets or in her friend's dingy houses anymore, she's a lot cleaner and energised. She's gained some healthy weight as well, which always makes him smile.

Apart from Éponine, he only sees his friends every once in a while. While he can always expect Éponine to pop her head around the door, his friends' visits are sparse and, even though it kills him to admit so, he misses them incomparably. Nevertheless, it makes him savour all the time he gets with his friends when they do come and find him in his study. What should he expect anyhow, each of them have jobs, they don't have _time_ to come and visit him. Enjolras, on the other hand, has all the time he wants, thanks to Éponine and her intimidating ways.

* * *

"So, what's this place like?"

Enjolras was sat on his bed, Combeferre across from him in his desk chair. He hadn't seen Combeferre in days, Joly and Jehan visiting more often than any other of his friends.

"It's, you know, spacious. Nice." He finds it hard to think of any amiable ways to describe the apartment he's barely left for about three weeks. "There's lots of space to do things."

Combeferre nods, twiddling his tie between his fingers. He's never seen Combeferre do that before, it must be a new thing. "Would you like me to give Éponine any hints or suggestions? I'm sure she will do anything you want if it makes you feel more at home."

"Really- and don't laugh at me here, Combeferre- really, I just want some more company. Éponine is the only person I see on a daily basis, and while I love it, I just really want my friends to come and see me more." Combeferre nods, but Enjolras continues. "Where is Feuilly, Bahorel? I haven't seen them in weeks."

Combeferre doesn't answer for a moment, seemingly dazed for a second. "Oh, Feuilly is coming later, didn't Éponine tell you?" Enjolras can feel his own face light up. "And, well, as for Bahorel," Combeferre gives a nervous laugh, "Bahorel has been up to his old tricks again, and is nursing a broken arm. I really thought Éponine would have told you about that."

Enjolras laughs, but he shakes his head in confusion. "No, no, Éponine hasn't told me about anything." He frowns for a second. "But, that's alright, I mean, Ép' is really busy right now."

"Oh, she is, I know. She never stops complaining about it." Combeferre shakes his head and chuckles a bit.

"Well- I mean, how do you know that?" He keeps his tone lighthearted, but he's pretty sure his confusion shines through. Combeferre has always been his best friend, he can sense any discomfort from a mile off. "You barely see me, have you and Ép' met up outside of work?"

Combeferre looks panicked for a second, but he covers it up by looking down at his watch and gasping. "Enjolras, I am so sorry, I'm gonna have to go now. I'll, uh, I'll send Feuilly up later, alright?" He stands up and reaches into his pocket, retrieving a cluster of keys that he attempts to hide behind his back. He doesn't even know where Combeferre lives in comparison to his own apartment, but it mustn't be far away if he was already getting his keys out. That just makes the sparse visits even worse. He hears a faint murmur of goodbye from Combeferre.

Enjolras nods but doesn't turn and look at him as Combeferre shuts the front door behind him. He just sits there for a while, staring at the chair Combeferre just occupied.

* * *

"Hey, Enj'." Éponine's voice sounds through the room and he smiles instinctively. Standing up, he moves towards her and doesn't stop smiling until his head is successfully lodged between her shoulder and neck, and her arms are wrapped around his neck, fingers lightly skimming the hair at the base of his neck.

"I've missed you." He pulls his head back and stares into her eyes. Leaning his forehead on hers, he pulls the small of her back further into his stomach. "You've been gone for ages today, I've barely seen you all week."

He leans in to kiss her and she smiles as she pulls back. "I've been so busy today, Enj', I'm sorry." She pecks his lips gently. "Didn't Combeferre come and see you today? I'm sure he mentioned that he was visiting at about three."

He nods gently, standing to his full height and pressing her head against his chest. The top of her head barely even skims his shoulder bones."Yeah, he did. He said he was going to send Feuilly up, but he never did."

Éponine pulls her head back and looks up at him, her eyes hesitating for a second. "Feuilly was, um," she stops for a seconds, "he was busy today. I-I can see if he can come and see you tomorrow, though, if you want?"

He leans down and smiles at her. "No, that's alright. If he's too busy, it's fine. I mean, I've got you, right?" He kisses her then, both his hands on the sides of her face.

She pulls back too soon, and steps back with a smile. "Would you like a drink? You didn't eat or drink much earlier."

"I'm fine, thanks, Ép'." He sits down at his desk, focusing on her as she takes off her coat and hangs it on the rack. She turns to him and he smiles, patting his knees gently. "C'mere."

She sits on his knee and kisses his cheek, her hair brushing against his face. He has missed her more than she will ever know, and it makes him sound like a lovesick fool to admit it even to himself.

"I love you."

She smiles and kisses him again. "And I love you, Enj'."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Enjolras?"

Joly was sat in the desk chair that Combeferre sat in yesterday. Joly was more of a regular than Combeferre in Enjolras and Éponine's apartment, so Enjolras found it easier to relax.

"I'm fine."

Physically, he was telling the truth. Emotionally, not so much. Like usual, Éponine was gone when he woke up that morning, no trace of her besides from the crumpled sheets, his naked body and the love bites on his neck. It shouldn't surprise him, she's always there when he falls asleep, and always gone when he wakes up. Was it too much to ask to just wake up next to his girlfriend once in a while?

"Are you sure?"

Enjolras just nods. Joly asks almost the exact same things every time he visits, Enjolras works that out to be every two days at four o'clock, usually for about half an hour.

"Been eating and drinking correctly? You know I don't want you to fall ill, Enjolras, there's no way I'd be able to visit you then. Can't risk the infection."

Enjolras laughs, Joly being so typical he couldn't have expected a different topic. "Yes, of course. You know I cherish these visits, Joly. I wouldn't endanger them in any case."

"Good." Joly nods, then clears his throat a bit. "Have you seen much of anyone else lately?" He leans back in his chair.

"Well, there's Ép', of course. Combeferre every now and again. Jehan sometimes comes and talks to me. Then, you. That's it."

"Ah, okay. I'm sure everyone else will make an appearance soon, don't worry. We haven't completely forgotten about you." He teases, but it doesn't make Enjolras feel any better. "How is Ép, by the way?"

"She's great, real busy with work." He scratches his neck, his face feeling hot just thinking about their escapades the previous night. Sure, they'd done it before, but not since they'd moved to this apartment.

Joly coughs while his eyes widen. "I can see that." He mumbles it under his breath, but Enjolras still hears him. He frowns, but then hunches over when he realises the marks she left on him are in clear sight.

When Joly leaves and closes the door behind him, Enjolras swears he hears it lock.

* * *

He's waiting for her when she walks through the door, impatiently sat at his desk, twiddling a black pen between his thumb and forefinger.

He jumps up when the door opens, bang on seven o'clock. She immediately sees him and smiles when he walks straight to her and hugs her. It's a bit awkward, since she was in the middle of taking her coat off, but it makes her giggle, so he doesn't berate himself.

"Enj', babe, you know I love when you hug me, but I'm afraid my arm may fall off if we stay this way any longer." He chuckles and steps back, but as soon as the coat is hung on the rack, she's being pulled back into his arms and his face is being buried into her hair.

"I've missed you."

She giggles and looks up at him. "Oh, I've missed you too." He leans down for a kiss, but she steps back and walks towards his desk, her eyes skimming over everything as she walks there. "How has today been?"

He follows her there, and lifts her to sit on the desk, positioning himself so that he's standing between her legs. "Good. Joly dropped by, he's paranoid about some new disease, gave me some new vitamins so that I won't get it." He rolls his eyes and smiles as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Ah, Joly. I think he mentioned that to me as well. He'll probably give me some vitamins too, just in case." She shook her head and leaned back on the desk, her hands bracing herself behind her.

"I'm not gonna take them." He crinkles his nose up, ready to lean down and kiss her.

"What, why?" He swears her eyes panic for a second, but he's not sure what for.

"I already take so many vitamins, there's no point in taking any more when it's not like there's any risk of me contracting the disease. I'm stuck in here all day, I don't have a chance of getting it." He pulls her back into his chest and grins as she rests her hands on his shoulders.

"Tell you what, I'll take them if you take them. Deal?"

Right now, all he wants to do is kiss her, so he says yes anyway, even though he knows he probably won't. Joly does this all the time. "Deal." He smirks, then kisses her.

It starts out slow, but eventually she's pulling him down op top of her, laying down on the desk with her legs still wrapped around him. He presses her down into the desk, almost laying over it himself. He doesn't know what it is, but lately he's been feeling more and more horny than usual. Who could blame him though, especially with the woman he has writhing underneath him?

They end up in bed somehow, and he smirks at the noises she makes, her fingers clenching in his hair. He groans when she rolls on top of him and grinds into him, naked besides her black bra and matching underwear. He feels underdressed as he lays naked underneath her, bucking up into her as she grins and moans his name. He's never shared this with anyone besides Éponine, and he grins when he knows it's the same for her.

When he enters her, he groans her name and she kisses him to quieten his noises. She presses him down into the mattress and leans down to kiss him, her arms poised on either side of his head. His hands squeeze her hips tightly and he knows he's going to finish soon when she whimpers his name and throws her head back. He can feel his peak nearing though, and a pained look comes over his face as he tries to hold out for her, his fingers pressing harder and harder into her hips, no doubt leaving bruises.

He feels her clench around him and he instinctively screams her name as he reaches his orgasm, his eyes becoming cloudy as he stares at Éponine's face. She doesn't stop moving until he's completely finished, and he swears he stops breathing for a while as he clutches the small of her back.

She rolls off of him and he immediately rolls onto his side to stare at her. She's staring at the ceiling and trying to catch her breath, her silky brown hair fanned out across the pillow.

When she turns her head and smiles at him, he leans towards her and kisses her on the lips, taking her hand and holding it, grinning as she squeezes it.

"I love you, Ép'." He leans towards her again but is interrupted by a shrill noise that makes him panic for a second, innately pulling Éponine towards him. Éponine tenses up and looks over his shoulder at the bright light emanating from the desk.

He rolls over and picks up the phone, not listening to Éponine's warnings. Standing up, he reads the caller's name.

"Who is Theo?"

She is hurrying to shove on her underwear while watching him carefully. "I don't know, but just please decline it, it's probably-"

He's pressed the green button before he knows what he's doing, and is thankful for his height when Éponine runs over to him and tries to take it from him.

"You need to come down here straight away, ther-"

"Who is this?"

The man's voice loses its panicked tone and turns serious. "Enjolras. It's Combeferre." He hears him clear his throat. "Where is Éponine? I need to speak with her straight away."

In a moment of jealousy, he blurts out, "she's just getting dressed again." He maintains steady eye contact with her as he says it. Her eyes widen and she reaches for the phone again.

There's silence on the other end for a while. "Oh." Enjolras feels a sick sense of satisfaction. "Alright. Well, once she is ready will you please tell her to call me back?"

He doesn't answer, just ends the call and throws the phone onto the bed with a gentle toss. He doesn't know why he's feeling so paranoid, but he really wants to know why Combeferre is calling _his_ Éponine at such a late time.

"Why did you do that, Enjolras?" She crosses her arms and he thinks that, in another circumstance, he would grab her and kiss her until she hates him, looking so sexy in her lace lingerie and messed up hair.

"Combeferre?" He purses his lips, feeling ready for an argument.

"Yes, Combeferre. What about him?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you and him, you know, close?"

She looks incredulously at him, scoffing at him. "If you're implying that I'm having sex with him, then the answer is no."

He grits his teeth. "Then why is he calling you and asking you to go and meet him at nine o'clock at night?" His voice raises as he speaks and he feels about ready to blow.

"I don't know. Maybe if you would have let me answer the phone, I would know." She raises an eyebrow, turning around and putting on the clothes he had tore off her body before.

He picks up the phone from the bed and narrows his eyes when he realises it's locked. "Why do you have a password on your phone?"

Fully dressed, she turns to him and snatches her phone from his slack hand. "Oh, shut up, Enjolras." She sets off towards the door, pulling on her black knee high boots when she gets there.

Following her, he lays a hand on the door. "Look, Ép', all I want is the truth. Just tell me if you're fucking my best friend behind my back."

She sets her eyes on him and reaches for her coat, pulling it on and reaching into her pocket with her left hand. "Do me a favour, Enjolras, and fuck off." She pulls a cluster of keys, similar to the ones Combeferre had, from her pocket and holds the phone in the other hand. "Move."

He moves his hand from the door to the wall next to it, never letting his eyes wander from Éponine's. "Love you, babe." He smirks as he says it, watching her eyes narrow at him as she unlocks the door with a faded brown key. He watches her unlock her phone quickly and press call as she opens the door and closes it behind her, the door locking from outside.

He hears her voice, muffled by the door as she walks along the hall.

"I wasn't aware that a paranoid boyfriend was a requirement of this job, Combeferre." The sarcasm that drips from her voice nearly kills him. He stays stood there until he hears her footsteps fade away.

She doesn't return that night.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you, my dear friend."

Jehan visits every four days, two o'clock, never late, never early. He feels bad for wishing Jehan had skipped today though, mainly because, instead of Éponine coming and eating dinner with him today, it had been Jehan, a flower in his braided hair and a spring in his step. Let it suffice to say that it wasn't the kind of company he had wanted today.

He doesn't answer, just waits for him to elaborate. He bets he looks like hell, but that's expected from the night he had. He didn't dare go and sleep in the bed, so had spent the night curled up next to the door, waking every now and again to see if Éponine had come back.

"We're arranging a trip."

His head perks up at that. He hasn't left his apartment in more than a month and he can't even open the one window he has. He's not too bothered about that, though. The only thing he can see from it is a large tree and a small path neatly surrounded by grass. There's never anybody walking along it either, so he lost interest ages ago.

"To where?"

Jehan smiles. "Grantaire has an art show coming up, he invited us all. Would you like that?"

He nods his head. He hasn't seen Grantaire since he first moved here. "Who would be going?"

"Oh, you know, all of us. You, me, Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly," he stops as though to remember the others, "Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Bossuet." He seems pleased with himself. "Éponine will be there too." He sneaks a glance at Enjolras, "I heard that something happened between you and Éponine last night."

"Yeah." He looks at the floor. "It was my fault." Jehan didn't reply, only frowned, so he carried on. "Did something big happen last night?"

Jehan startled. "What- what do you mean?"

"Well, Combeferre called Éponine and asked her to meet him, which started the argument. I was wondering if something happened that required everybody's attention besides mine, or if Combeferre solely wanted Éponine."

"You had an argument?" Jehan frowned, looking around the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you were talking about?"

Jehan is quiet for a while, but then stands up abruptly and reaches into his pocket. "Yeah, yeah it was. I'm gonna head off now, alright? I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Enjolras waves a hand but doesn't move from the bed. "Yeah. See you soon."

The door locks behind Jehan.

Enjolras isn't as stupid as they think. He knows that something is going on. He knows that there's a reason they keep locking the door. And he knows that he's going to find out.

* * *

Éponine comes home later than usual, about half past seven. He's sat at his desk, a book in his hands that Jehan brought him once. She slides into the room, slips off her heels and coat and walks over to the chair near the window.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is small and he looks up at her straight away, despite the fact that he vowed to himself that he wouldn't show her that he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

She stands up then, so he stands up as well. Neither of them move. "Nothing is going on between me and Combeferre, I promise."

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to live if there was." She gives a sad smile and walks towards him, quickly wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I love you, Enjolras."

"And I love you, Ép'."

* * *

"Sorry I've not popped around, I've just been so busy, you know?"

No, actually he doesn't know, because nobody is allowing him to do anything that makes him busy, or even letting him leave his own apartment. He hasn't been outside in almost five weeks. Surely this isn't healthy.

"Yeah, I understand."

Feuilly's visit was uneventful. They just spoke about their past memories, despite the fact that Feuilly had forgotten about most of them, so needed Enjolras to help give the details. It was fun, he has to admit, reliving the times before he came here, but he found himself getting angry and, for some reason, tired after a while.

Feuilly locked the door on the way out.

* * *

He really didn't want to mislead his girlfriend. Truly, he didn't. But he needed to find out.

Which is why he was stood next to the door, so that when she walked through, he could act out his plan. She was bang on time today, so when she walked through the door, he shut it straight away. She turned around in panic, but when he immediately pushed her up against the door and pressed his lips to her own, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Enjolras." It sounded like a warning, but he carried on nevertheless, his mind was too clouded with the idea of finding out the truth and the undeniable feeling of lust that he couldn't stop even if he tried.

She moaned into his mouth, but pulled back straight after and looked at him seriously. "I have to work tonight, I'm sorry." He stepped back and frowned.

"Why?"

He followed her as she walked over to her wardrobe which had about three garments in, clothes he'd never seen her wear before. She mumbled a reply.

"_Why?_" He was more demanding this time.

"Something has come up at work, I'm sorry."

"Éponine, not again." She shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to meet Combeferre?"

She turned around, an affronted look on her face. "No. No, I am not. I thought we spoke about this. You can't carry on being so paranoid and jealous whenever I leave."

"Well, maybe if you showed me that there was no reason to be jealous or paranoid then I wouldn't be reacting in such a way." He took a few steps back.

"What do you want me to do, Enjolras? What else can I do?" She seemed hysterical now, and he felt it taking over him as well.

"Show me, don't leave with Combeferre at stupid hours in the night, let me leave this fucking apartment once in a while!"

She was silent for a while. "I've got to go now." She walked straight past him towards the door, her heels padding across the black carpet. He followed her, of course.

"Please don't leave me."

She turned to him and the tears in her eyes nearly killed him. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned up and kissed him soundly, her hands brushing his hair, his own hands holding her stomach. When she tried to pull back, he leaned down further and carried on the kiss. Sliding his hands down sides, he dipped them into her left pocket and slowly took the small pack of keys, holding them in his hand and resting it against the door.

Reaching for the door handle, he opened it with a twist yet kept his lips attached to hers. Resting his forehead on hers, he pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Ép'."

She gave a small smile as well. "And I love you too."

He opened the door for her and shut it behind her, a determined look on his face, grinning at the fact that she had forgotten to not only lock the door, but also look for her keys.

* * *

He spent at least ten minutes sat at his desk, the keys on the table, just contemplating what to do. Should he stay here and see if she comes back to get them? Or should he leave the apartment and see why he wasn't allowed to leave?

Due to his rebellious nature, he obviously decided to do the latter.

Slipping on a red coat, he opened the door and locked it behind him, only releasing his breath when the door was locked and he was leant against the door. He slipped the keys into his coat. The hall was white with blue carpet, and there seemed to be about two other doors in the hallway, one large window at each end.

Not risking anyone finding him, he took a couple of steps out to the middle of the corridor, choosing to go left, following the blue carpet to the end, where he found a staircase. Holding onto the rail, he slowly walked down, careful to not make any noise. His breathing was heavy, but the adrenaline in his blood was driving him on.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and found himself with walls on either side of him, but an opened door at the end of the right wall that was beaming with light. All the walls he had encountered yet were white, and he sighed when he thought that Jehan must have hated walking through these poorly decorated halls. Despite this, he wondered what they could possibly have been hiding from him, especially with how harmless the apartment complex seemed.

He slipped to the edge of the door, no longer calculating what he was doing, the adrenaline causing him to move on impulse. He peeked a head around the corner, and snapped it straight back when he saw another hallway with a closed door at the end. Checking both ways, he walked slowly down the hall, making sure to slow down his breathing. As he neared the door, he heard talking, and when he made out Éponine's distinctive voice, he paused then walked faster towards it, stopping just outside, making sure not to touch the door. He was close enough to hear what they were saying, and he pressed his back against the wall next to the door just in case.

"You know why we're here, you know what you were coming into when you took this job." Was that Jehan's voice?

"No, actually, I didn't take the job. I was 'assigned' this job. I just walked into the room on his first day here and he called me Éponine. How was I supposed to escape that? We've all been roped into this little world, I was just given the role of 'the girlfriend'. You're all culprits as much as me."

"You had sex with him, Jondrette."

Enjolras paled.

"If I didn't, he would have been a lot more paranoid than he is now. And, trust me, he's a mess up there. Thanks to this little meeting, he thinks I'm leaving him."

"Maybe you should."

"Excuse me? How would that possibly help?"

"He's here to get better, not to carry on living this fantasy life."

"I think we should just carry on the way that we're going. Joe, didn't you say that you got pretty far with the memories?"

"Yeah, but he got pretty tense when we were talking about it. I had to leave just to make sure he wouldn't punch me."

"Maybe I should talk to him some more." That was Combeferre's voice, he was sure of it.

"You know what, Theo, seeing you would probably make him go on a killing spree right now."

"Well, you're getting him pretty angry as well, aren't you? You were waking up all the other patients with your sex noises and arguing."

"Yeah, sorry Jondrette, but I don't think you realise how loud you can shout 'fuck off' and how loud he can scream your name."

"Oh, fuck off, _Grantaire_. You've done absolutely nothing in this guy's recovery."

"Maybe we could try some new medication?"

"I've been slipping him the pills you told him to take for that stupid 'disease', John. Nothing is happening so far."

"It's only been two days, we can't give up hope on those. We've tried so many."

"Nothing is happening, maybe we should just give up on the medication and just let him live this out."

"Look, I really doubt he's going to grow out of this. I know him a lot better than the rest of you, he seems pretty secure in this life."

"We need to do something though!"

"He asked why we don't let him leave his room today."

"Fuck. What did you say?"

"I just left. What could I say? 'We don't wanna break this fucking make believe world you've set up where you actually won the battle and your friends all lived so you have to stay in this godforsaken room'."

"I think we should take him out."

"I don't think he's ready for that yet. Maybe in a couple of weeks when the paranoia has gone, he still thinks something is going on between Éponine and Combeferre."

He left after that, stumbling backwards and clutching his head. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, but he felt numb. Turning around, he staggered back up the stairs, the keys jingling in his pocket as he tripped on the top step. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Reaching his door, he gasped when he looked up. Written in block lettering on a sign on the door was the name 'G. Enjolras.'

Unlocking the door with shaky hands, he threw the keys onto the floor, not caring where they fell. Dithering over to the bed, he fell down onto it.

All the information was making his head kill, and he needed to do something about it. A flash burst behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes, and he swears it looked like a gunshot. However, as soon as he laid down and his head touched the pillow, he fell unconscious, either from pain or lack of sleep, he wasn't sure.

* * *

"Hey, babe. _Enjolras_." He was woken by Éponine's soothing voice.

Opening his heavy eyes, he saw her crouched in front of him, one hand resting on the bed, the other on his shoulder. A sleepy smile took over his face as he reached up to her, pulling her onto the bed and rolling her on top of him.

She giggled and smiled at him, her arms bracing herself on either side of him. His arms were wrapped around her back, and he closed his eyes as she rested her chin on his chest.

"How was work?"

"It was good. Boring as hell, I wish I could've been here with you." She brushed his curls out of his eyes and he smiled at her gentle hands and how cool they felt on his hot forehead.

"Me too, babe. Are you working today?"

"Yep, unfortunately. I think that Joly will be coming later today, at least that's what I think he said."

"Okay. All Joly ever wants to talk about is how I'm feeling, it gets horribly repetitive."

She nods and kisses him on the lips, smiling into his lips when he squeezes her sides.

"Well, I only came in here to check on you before I head back out again." She sits up and straddles him, and he sits up so she is sat in his lap. Holding her hips, he pulls her into him so that her chest is pressed flush against his as he sits against the headboard.

He leans his head against her shoulder. "Call in sick. Stay with me today."

"You know I can't do that. Plus, what will Joly think if he walks in here and finds me writhing underneath you?" Her eyes hold amusement, but she grinds against him either way.

His fingers press into her hips harder and his eyes darken unconsciously, his hips bucking into her as he smirks at her small noise of pleasure. "I suppose you're right." He leans in and kisses her. "It would definitely be a dreadful sight." She leans in and kisses him again, her tongue pressing its way into his eager mouth.

The noises she makes are unbelievable, and he practically holds her hips to his as he grinds upwards into her, grunting at her as she throws her head back and moans. Her amused voice whispers into his ear as she leans forward, "are we seriously dry humping before I go to work?"

He groans as she presses her covered centre onto his boxers and he thanks The Lord that she chose to wear a skirt today that barely covers her ass. "It certainly seems so."

He's breathing heavily by the time her top is off and he's presented with her boobs clad in a red lacy bra, and he rests his head against them as she whimpers above him, gasping when he starts kissing her neck. He smirks when he sees a forming love bite, immediately travelling up to kiss her lips after.

She starts going torturously slow after this, almost as if she is punishing him for leaving evidence of their heavy petting. He groans at this, moaning when she pulls his tshirt over his head, leaving him only in his boxers. "Can we just have sex?" She laughs then, and it causes him to smile. She levels her eyes with him and stares at him for a couple of seconds, weighing out her options.

He grasps for her when she climbs off of him and settles lower on the bed. "Definitely not." She urges him to sit up then, so he leans his head on the headboard, an excited grin forming on his face.

She leans down then and pulls his boxers down, slowly pulling his dick out. He whimpers when she does this, gasping as she rubs her hand up and down it, her thumb reaching for the precum.

He stares at her as she rubs him, and he honestly nearly comes when she leans her head over his tip and kisses it, excruciatingly running her tongue down to the base and back up again. He's sweating uncontrollably by the time she takes him whole in her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Ép."

His hands are squeezing her hair and his eyes are screwed shut when he comes, his hips bucking up into her face as she swallow everything he has to give. He shouts her name unconsciously, his hands clenching and unclenching in her hair as he rides out his orgasm.

She sits up afterwards and smiles at him, placing his dick back in his boxers and giggling at his drowsy smile. "I've got to go now." She moves to get off the bed, but he leans up and grabs her hand.

"Woah. Hey, don't you want me to return the favour?"

She giggles, squeezes his hand, then let's go. "Nah, I haven't got enough time. I should already be there by now." She pulls on her tshirt, then walks off towards the door. "See you later, babe." She opens the door and is halfway through it when he shouts to her.

"Love you, Éponine."

She gives him a small smile as well. "I love you too, Enjolras." She carries on out the door and locks it behind her.

So she found the keys on the floor after all.

Who was he to give up this life when this was everything he ever wanted?

* * *

**This was inspired by a mix of the book The Yellow Wallpaper, and the movie Shutter Island. I woke up in the middle of the night and started this, which is why it's a bit weird. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
